WITCH It Begins Again
by Demongirl56
Summary: After defeating Cedric, the girls finally get to relax. But their vacation is cut short by a new evil terrorizing Meridian. Irma/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I made some minor changes so it's a little better. Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

"Welcome back students." Mr. Collins welcomed his students with a grin. "So, before any of you suggest some outrageous thing we can do instead of work, lets get started." Mr. Collins turned around to write notes on the board when a knock came at the door. Mr. Collins went to answer it. Hay Lin, curious to see what was happening, leaned closer to the door. She could just barely see a boy about her age standing next to Principal Knickerbocker. Hay Lin excitedly leaned to the other side of her desk. "Irma there's a new boy!" Irma turned to her friend seemingly uninterested. "The fun never stops." she said sarcastically. Hay Lin pouted for a moment and turned to the seat behind her to tell Taranee the news, but before she could Mr. Collins entered the class with the boy.

"Class, this is Elliott our newest student." he announced. Elliott stood at the front of the class, his blonde hair shone in the sunlight. His dark blue eyes surveyed the classroom, they paused only on Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee.

"Elliott you can sit in the empty seat next to Irma." Elliott nodded and sat down quietly. Uriah nudged Kurt and whispered something in his ear. They both grinned maniacally. Mr. Collins returned to the board, he paused to tell the students to take out their note books and started writing on the board.

At lunch time the girls met up at their lockers. "So what's this new boy like?" Will asked Hay Lin.

"I don't know he was really quiet. Hey there he is!" Hay Lin gestured down the hall. Elliott was walking confidently down the hall with his books under his arm. He checked a small piece of paper and looked at a locker not far from the girls. He opened it and placed his books inside. Just then Uriah and his friends approached Elliott. Uriah slammed the locker shut. "Well, well if it isn't the new kid." Elliott was unimpressed by Uriah and even less so by Kurt and Clubber. "You know, my pals and were just about to play a game and we thought you'd like to join us." Uriah gave Elliott a shove.

"Think we should help him?" Hay Lin asked the other girls. They shrugged in response. Elliott rolled his eyes and pushed Uriah away from his locker and opened to door to organize his books. Uriah's expression changed instantly to anger and dislike. He aimed a punch at Elliott, but he easily dodged it and threw his own. Elliott's fist stopped just before it made connected with Uriah's jaw. Kurt, Clubber, Uriah and even the girls were stunned. Elliott let his arm drop before he continued to move his books and school bag into their new place. Uriah glared at Elliott disdainfully before walking away with Kurt and Clubber close behind.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Hay Lin's exclamation pulled Elliott from his locker. Will and the others approached him, "hi, I'm Will." she reached out her hand to shake his. His dark gaze settled on Will. He took her hand.

"I'm Elliott." he said. His gentle voice gave off a strange sense of safety. Will grinned. Taking her hand back she turn sideways to her friends "This is Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia." The other girls waved and said hi. He looked at each of the girls with a warm grin. After surveying each girl his dark blue eyes went back to Irma. She looked back at him and caught his gaze. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Irma asked still red faced and looking at the ground. Elliott looked at her, smiled and agreed. The girls lead him to the Cafeteria where Will's boyfriend, Matt, waited already digging into his food. "Elliot this is Matt." Will introduced the boys after they got their food. Irma turned to the new boy sitting at the end of the table "So Elliott where did you live before Heatherfield?"

"...Far away." he answered.

Irma blinked at him"You're quieter than Taranee." Irma grinned at her friend. Taranee pushed up her glasses clearly not amused. Elliott poked his food with his fork "Is this stuff edible?" The others at the table laughed.

After school the girls walked to the Silver Dragon, but as they opened the door they saw Hay Lin's grandmother was waiting for them. "Girls," Yan Lin said "We have a bit of a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Will asked.

"There's been a large group of refugees coming from a different, unknown world." Caleb answered. Irma looked confused "I don't see the problem."

"Yeah," Hay Lin agreed "So you have more people living in Meridian, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal his they may be bringing the source of their problems into Meridian." Caleb paused for a moment before continuing "There was an attack on the castle." Cornelia gasped, "Is Elyon alright? What happened?"

"Elyon is fine," answered Caleb "but there was some damage to the town and castle. I have Aldarn organizing troops to watch the towns but it might not be enough if there's another attack."

"So you came here for our help?" Taranee asked. Caleb nodded. Will stood up and took out the heart "Then lets go to Meridian."

"So much for a normal life." Irma sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls arrived next to the castle in full Guardian form where a grave faced Elyon waited for their arrival. She smiled at her friends, giving Cornelia a quick, welcoming hug. "I'm so glad you guys are finally here."

"We came a soon as we heard." Cornelia responded. The girls were taken aback by the state of the castle. The missing walls lay on the ground crumpled and broken. One of the normally magnificent towers lay on it's side, the up-turned wall had fallen into the tower. Noticing the girls awe struck faces Elyon proceeded to say "If you think that's bad you should see the town...better yet maybe you shouldn't. Come we can talk further inside." The girls and Caleb followed Elyon into the throne room. Once they were in the throne room Will asked, "So who do you think caused all this?"

"It's hard to say." the young queen answered "No one I've seen before."

"It was hard to see their faces." Caleb contributed to the conversation "All of them wore dark hoods."

"All of them?" Taranee inquired. Caleb nodded "It was only a small army but they did a lot of damage." Suddenly there was a loud bang form outside. "Was that an explosion?!" Irma exclaimed in alarm. The group rushed outside to see a cloud of black smoke rising above the buildings. The Guardians flew into the town carrying Caleb, there they saw a large group of hooded men. They marched in rows like an army but there was only twenty at most. They threw balls of energy at buildings and people continuing to march through town.

"Guardians, attack!" Will commanded. The girls flew into the air. Cornelia held one man in place with a vine, Taranee made a wall of fire to try and block them off, and Irma washed them away with a wave.

"That oughta show them." Hay Lin said confidently. But the men stood up barely stunned.

"Attack!" one yelled. They charged a flung energy balls at the girls. The girls dodged at fought back with Caleb. One of the hooded enemies, who was quite large, threw a broken pillar at Hay Lin which would have hit her if Cornelia hadn't caught it with telekinesis. Suddenly another hooded stranger appeared. He was different thought. His hood and cloak were brown and lined with a subtle gold color. Caleb, who had seen him appear, attacked. He swung his sword but the stranger dodged it. Ignoring Caleb he attacked one of the other hooded men with his fists. He was here to help. And in the midst all of the fighting the hooded enemy who had been caught in a vine manged to get himself free. Searching for a target he saw Irma flying low behind the group of attackers. He grinned manacle and threw an energy ball at her. The only one who saw this was the brown hooded stranger. "Look out!" he cried to Irma. Irma turn, but it was too late. The ball of energy had hit its target sending Irma flying over the nearest rooftop. The other girls, seeing the limp, flying Irma, fought harder so they could find their missing friend. The stranger threw his own energy ball at Irma's attacker and, not seeing if it hit, he ran off to find Irma. He ran around the buildings. After only a minute he found her lying in a pile of rubble. He rushed to her side and lifted her head. Irma's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at the stranger. She was only able to see his mouth form the words "Are you alright?" before blacking out.

Meanwhile the hooded attackers afraid of the Guardian's powers fled. "Well that was surprisingly easy." Taranee commented as the girls landed.

"Well I doubt Irma will agree with you." Will said "Come on we have to find her." They raced around the buildings to find the stranger carrying the unconscious Irma. Taken aback by his choice of clothing, the Guardians assumed fighting stances but Caleb intervened. "Caleb what are you doing?" Will demanded "He's on our side." Caleb answered "He helped fight off those other guys." The Guardians relaxed a bit but kept their guards up.

"Who are you?" Will asked

"Yeah and what are you doing with Irma?" Hay Lin added

"I mean you no harm." he answered "I was returning your friend to you. As for my name you can call me Kiros."

"If you mean us no harm then you'll give us our friend back." Cornelia said to Kiros. Kiros nodded "Of course." he walked closer to the Guardians and passed the unconscious Irma to Caleb. Kiros stepped back. He bowed courtly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Did anybody else get the feeling we shouldn't trust him or is that just me?" Taranee inquired

"I don't think so Taranee." Will replied "But we can worry about him later. Right now we have to get Irma to HQ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Irma awoke in the Silver Dragon basement. She could hear her friends talking next to her. "How do we know he didn't plant some some sort of evil spell on her?" she heard Will ask.

"I think your just being paranoid." Taranee replied. There was silence before Will continued "And what kind of a name is Kiros?"

_Who's Kiros?_ Irma wondered.

"It's probably not even his real name." Cornelia contributed

"Why are you guys so quick to judge him?" Hay Lin inquired

"Why are you so quick to defend him?" Will demanded

"I'm not defending him." Hay Lin responded "I'm just saying maybe he's on our side." there was a pause "Okay maybe I am defending him."

Irma couldn't take it anymore she had to find out what was going on. She pushed herself up, supporting herself on her elbows.

"Irma!" Hay Lin exclaimed. The other girls stopped talking and turned to look at their friend. "Are you alright?" Will asked

"Yeah." Irma answered somewhat sarcastically "Never better." Hay Lin handed her a glass of water. She took it and gulped some down. Handing the glass back to Hay Lin she asked "What hit me?"

"Some guy with a bad attitude." Cornelia scowled

"Are you sure you're alright?" Will asked

"Yeah, you look a little pale." Taranee added

"I'm great." Irma pushed the question aside to ask her own "Who's Kiros?"

"I guess you heard us talking." Will inquired

"It was hard not to." Irma grinned

"He's some guy who apparently helped us in the fight?" Will answered still not believing it "We found him carrying you after the fight." Irma suddenly remembered what happened. The ball of energy aimed at her, a voice calling to her to look out, and a hooded figure leaning over her. Then she remembered something else. She quickly checked her watch and her eyes went wide. "I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Taranee asked

"I had to be home like an hour ago." Irma answered wriggling the sheets off her to get up.

"Here we'll help you get home." Hay Lin offered

The next day at lunch the group gathered at their usual table. "Maybe you should have stayed home." Cornelia said to Irma "the pale look so doesn't go with your ensemble."

"I'm fine." Irma insisted. In truth she didn't feel all that well, but she didn't want her friends to know. Besides what would she say to her mother? Sorry mom I got hit with an energy ball so I can't go to school?

"Mind if I sit here?" The group looked up at the source of the question. It was Elliott. "Everywhere else is taken." he continued.

"Sure go ahead." Hay Lin answered with a grinned. "Thanks." Elliott took the empty seat next to Irma. He and Hay Lin struck up a conversation about art that went on for nearly all of lunch. They talked about famous paintings and Hay Lin's painting fiasco at the art contest.

"Wow I never thought I'd hear you talk this much." Irma interrupted. Elliott turned to Irma and saw her pale face. "Hey are you okay?" Elliott placed a hand on Irma's shoulder in concern. A spark erupted when they made contact.

"Ouch!" Irma exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry." Elliott apologized "Guess I'm kind of staticy today." He smiled at Irma just as the bell rang.

"I'd better go." He said "I wouldn't want to be late for class." With that Elliott rushed from the cafeteria. As group stood up to go to class Irma suddenly felt much better.

During their next class Mr. Collins left to make photocopies of a sheet. Elliott took the chance to tap Irma on the shoulder. Irma turned "Yeah?"

"You look better." He stated "I guess that cafeteria food isn't all that bad." Elliott grinned to show he was trying to be funny. Irma smiled back, amused. "So I heard there was a band playing down town today," Elliott continued "and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Irma was taken aback. Hay Lin and Taranee, who had heard the conversation, glanced at each other. "Are you asking me on a date?" Irma asked still a little stunned

"That depends." Elliott answered

"On what?"

"If you want it to be a date." Elliott grinned again. Irma thought for a moment. "Sure." she answered.

"Great," Elliott chirped "I'll meet you there." Just then Mr. Collins walked in and handed out the newly copied sheets. "Next week we'll be having a test," He announced "and these sheets will help you study. It'll be on..."

Irma looked over at Elliott who was now reading the sheet. _You know, he's not too bad. _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Irma was dropped off, at the building where the band was playing, by her father. After the usual review of the rules she stepped out of the car. She looked around for Elliott as her dad drove away. Irma noticed the large crowd pushing through the doors. _He could be anywhere_ she thought.

"Were you waiting long?" Irma spun around to see Elliott standing behind her. "Hey." he greeted her.

"Hi." she said in reply.

"So..." Elliott began as he walked with Irma into the building "do you do this often?"

"What go to concerts?" Irma asked. Elliott nodded. "Uh...I guess...Not as much as I used to."

"That's too bad." Elliott opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. "Responsibility can be a real pain in the neck." He almost half whispered as she pasted him. Irma looked at him in confusion. She never said anything like that. He grinned at her. Irma turned slowly and continued into the building. Elliott followed and handed their tickets to the usher. They found a good spot and sat down.

After the music started Irma forgot all about what Elliott said. Everyone stood up and some danced to the music. Irma would look over at Elliott and see him mouthing the words that he knew. Just as the band started another song Irma's cell rang.

"Great, what now." She took it out. The caller I.D. said 'Will'. She tapped Elliott on the shoulder. He looked at her. She pointed to her cell and got up and rushed outside. "Hello?" she answered

"Irma." Will's voice sounded panicked "Caleb just got back from Meridian. They're under attack again."

"You'd think they be used to this by now." Irma quipped

"Seriously Irma we need your help." Will said

"But..." Irma turned and looked at the door knowing that Elliott was waiting inside.

"Hurry." Will urged. Irma sighed "Alright. Where are you?"

A minute or two later Elliott stepped outside to find Irma gone. "So much for that." He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Irma reached the Silver Dragon where Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Yan Lin and Caleb were waiting. "Lets go fast." Irma said as Will pulled out the heart. They changed into their Guardian forms. Will opened a fold. "Be careful." Yan Lin warned. The girls nodded and stepped into the fold with Caleb. They stood in front of the castle looking at the town. "Great." Cornelia said "The Fashion disasters are back." She pointed to the attackers who were the same hooded men they fought before. They were huddled together, disorderly, and marching towards the castle, shooting energy balls at anyone in their way.

"We can joke later." Will said "Lets go." The guardians flew low and fast towards the town. Will shot lightning at them. The men scattered and fought back. Taranee shot fireballs and took down a few of them before one wearing a black cloak with gold trim commanded "Take her out!" and pointed at Taranee. They all fired at the same time. Taranee managed to dodge most of them but she was hit and sent flying backwards. She manged to catch herself and flew back to join the other Guardians.

"I'm guessing he's the boss." she commented

"Maybe we should take _him _out." Will said.

"Way ahead of you." Irma aimed at him and gathered water. Seeing this the leader charged an attack of his own and fired at Irma. She watched in shock as suddenly another energy ball appeared and collided with the first. They exploded before reaching Irma. The stunned Irma looked in the direction the mysterious energy ball came from. She saw Kiros standing on a roof top. "_It's him._" she thought remembering the face she saw before going unconscious the first time these guys attacked.

"You!" Irma's attacker exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Kiros demanded

"Isn't it obvious?" The hooded leader asked "I'm taking over."

"Not while I'm here." Kiros scowled. He jumped down from the roof.

"Well we can fix that." The leader shot energy balls furiously. Kiros dodged each one. "Is that the best you've got?" Kiros sent energy balls of his own. But the leader put a magical shield in front of himself. Kiros stared in surprise. The hooded leader looked up and grinned maniacally. "Didn't know I could do that did you?" Kiros tensed, unwilling to give him the satisfaction. Irma intervened by sending a wave onto Kiros' opponent, knocking him away. Kiros looked up at Irma and nodded to her in thanks before charging after the leader.

"I say we end this now." Will said loudly so the other Guardians could hear.

"I've got that covered." Cornelia replied. She landed on the ground and conjured vines. The vines burst from the ground and wrapped around the hooded attackers and Kiros. The rest of the Guardians landed next to Cornelia.

"Nice work." Hay Lin commented.

"So where's the ring leader?" Will wondered aloud.

"Over here." The girls turned around to see the leader standing behind them. "Looks like everyone underestimated me." he said before teletransporting away with his lackeys.

"Well that's just great." Irma scowled.

"Hey!" The girls turned back around to look and Kiros who was lifted off the ground by Cornelia's vine. "Can I come down now?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes and released him. He landed, ungracefully, on his feet and brushed himself off. Irma walked up to him, cautiously. Kiros looked up at Irma. "Are you scared of me or something?" Irma stopped and looked at him. He wore a brown cloak with gold trim. His shirt was a darker brown and short sleeved while his pants were black. His boots were a light black and hardly covered his calves. And he wore silver bands on both wrists. He approached her and stuck out his hand "We haven't officially met, I'm Kiros."

"Irma." Irma took his hand. Kiros' hood covered most of his face but Irma could see him grinning at her. His smile looked familiar.

"What were you doing here?" Will interrupted. She didn't trust him seeing as both times he showed up it was the same time as the other hooded men.

Kiros let go of Irma's hand "I was helping." he answered Will "And by the looks of it you need it."

"Ah excuse me?!" Cornelia joined the conversation "We had them beat."

"Oh really?" Kiros said impudently "So it was you who teletransported them away."

"Well uh...no." Cornelia answered with embarrassment. Kiros scoffed and looked back at Irma "I'll be seeing you." He began walking away. "Wait!" Irma stopped him. Kiros half turned to look at her. "Thank you...for earlier."

"Anytime." he replied with a wave. Then he ran off. "Should we go after him?" Hay Lin asked. "No." Will answered "Besides Irma has to get back to her date." she teased. "Yeah right." Irma said as Will opened a portal "I ditched him in the middle of it, he probably hates me."

***

The next morning at school Irma saw Elliott at his locker. She took a deep breath and approached him. "Um...hi." she said nervously. Elliott stopped searching for his books to look at her. "...Hi."

"Look...about yesterday..." she began but Elliott stopped her. "It's alright." He said

"Really?" Irma was surprised by his understanding.

"Yeah." He answered "I'll forget it. But only if you'll go with me to the school dance in two weeks." He grinned. "I guess a have no choice." she half flirted. Elliott laughed lightly. "Alright, then I'll see you later." Irma nodded.

"Oh almost forgot." Elliott reached into is book bag and pulled out a rolled up, laminated paper. "I got you a poster from the concert." He handed it to her. Irma blushed and took it gratefully. Elliott closed his locker and walked off to his next class. "See you Friday at the dance." he waved. Irma waved back. She followed him with her eyes until he turned the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, spill! How did it go with Elliott?" Hay Lin confronted Irma in the school yard at recess. "Yeah and don't leave out any details." Cornelia added.

"Well nothing happened really." Irma confessed "He said it was fine."

"And? Did anything else happen?" Taranee asked, a little too pushy. Irma figured she must of read her mind and was giving her a chance to say it herself. With a suspicious glance at Taranee she answered "And...he asked me to the dance." The others gasped in astonishment. "No way!" Hay Lin said in excitement "Now we all have dates!"

"You guys have dates too?" Irma asked confused.

"Duh, our boyfriends." Will replied

"Oh right."

"Uh, speak for yourselves." Cornelia crossed her arms. "Caleb doesn't even come to Earth anymore, except to update us on whats happening in Meridian."

"Speaking of which," Taranee ended the discussion, to Irma's relief "We should head to Meridian after school, to see if anything happened."

"I agree." Will said in a more serious tone. Just then the bell rang to signal recess was over. The girls walked back into the school along with many other students who had chosen to spend their recess outside. The rest of the day went by slowly. Irma's last class of the day was Mr. Collins' history class with Hay Lin, Taranee and Elliott, who sat right next to Irma. This class was particularly interesting. Irma caught Elliott looking her more than once. Near the end of class she thought it would be alright if she turned her head to look back. Elliott managed to catch her eyes in his. Irma felt as if his dark blue eyes drawing her in. She felt as if she was in a dark, warm ocean, simply drifting. The feeling was peaceful and calming. "Miss. Lair!"

Irma was pulled from her drifting back to reality. She realized her eyes were closed and opened them quickly. Once opened, she saw Elliott was now facing the front of the class, she did the same and, to her dismay, saw Mr. Collins standing above her.

"Now that your back with us," He said with annoyance in his voice "would you mind answering the question?" Irma looked at Mr. Collins with a puzzled expression on her face. She hadn't heard the question. "Uh...could you repeat that?" she asked, hoping he would. He glared at her a moment more before saying "Detention Miss. Lair, after school." and walking back to the board. Some of the students started to giggle, including Hay Lin. Irma shot her a look that meant 'shut up'. It work because she stopped laughing and whispered "Sorry." Out of the corner of her eye, Irma saw Elliott looking at her again. She didn't dare look back.

After school ended the girls gathered in front of the school, with the exception of Irma. "Where's Irma?" Will asked impatiently.

"She got detention." Hay Lin answered, clearly still thinking it was funny.

"Well we'll just have to leave with out her." Cornelia said. Will sighed "I guess so." She opened a fold. "Lets just hope nothing happens." Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Will stepped into the open fold, disappearing from Heatherfield.

Irma walked home after detention. It was a cold walk home since winter wasn't over yet. Irma kept her head down as she walked against the frigid wind. Alone with the wind howling in her ears, Irma heard footsteps crunching in the snow. They quick and grew louder as if they were getting closer. Irma looked up and saw Kiros' hooded figure running towards her. Startled, she looked around to check if there was anyone to see his odd choice of clothing. She sighed with relief when she saw no one.

"Irma!" Kiros reached Irma. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Why?" Irma asked, confused by his presence on Earth "And how did you know where to find me?"

"Your friend sent me." he answered hastily "The redhead – Look, I don't have time to explain." Elliott looked around to be sure no one was watching. When he saw no one he opened a fold with a wave of his hands. _I thought only Elyon could do that_ Irma though. Kiros turned back to Irma "Go." he said. "But..." Irma stuttered

"Go!" he commanded.

Irma obeyed. She rushed past him into the fold. Kiros followed soon after closing the fold behind him. Irma stared in astonishment and fear at the sight of Meridian. It was like a war zone. Buildings where in pieces and people where lying on the ground. Irma searched desperately for her friends. "Where are the other guardians?" she asked Kiros.

"I'm not sure." He answered. Irma looked at him. He stood next to her looking around. Irma realized how much taller he was than her. The top of her head only reached his chin. She hadn't noticed the last time when she was in her Guardian form.

A sudden energy ball broke through Irma's thoughts. It missed by inches. Irma looked around to see who had sent it. She saw one hooded man standing about twenty feet away. He yelled something Irma couldn't hear, then there where more hooded figures. They varied in hight and size, some of them didn't even have their hoods on. Kiros grabbed Irma's arm and ran the opposite direction of the hooded men.

"What are you doing?!" Irma asked with alarm in her voice.

"Taking you away from them." Kiros answered "You can't fight in your current form."

They turned a corner and Kiros stopped abruptly. Irma crashed right into him and fell backwards. "Warn me next time!" Irma huffed.

Kiros held out his hand to help her up. "I apologise." his voice was sweet and sincere. Irma blushed out of guilt and took his hand. He pulled her up with ease and she dusted herself off. Suddenly something exploded near by. They covered their eyes from the wind that was blown by the force of the explosion.

"Irma?!" At the sound of her name Irma looked up to see Will flying above her and Kiros. "How did you get here?" Will asked as she landed in front of her friend.

"What do you mean?" Irma was confused "Kiros said you sent him to get me."

"What? No I didn't." The two girls turned to look at Kiros.

"Okay she didn't send me." Kiros admitted "But now really isn't the time."

"He's right." Will said grudgingly. She took out the heart and turned Irma into her Guardian form.

"When this is over we have a few questions." Will said to Kiros.

"Fine." he grunted. Will turned to her friend "Let's go Irma."

Irma nodded and flew off with Will. Once in the air, Irma saw hundreds of hooded figures fighting Elyon's solders. The other Guardians flew next to Will and Irma.

"Glad you could make it." Cornelia said to Irma

"How did you get here?" Hay Lin asked

"I'll tell you later." Irma replied "Right now we have these guys to deal with."

"I'm on it." Taranee said. She shot fireballs from her hands, hitting or knocking down who ever she aimed for. The battle continued for a long time. Kiros had joined in after sometime. He was now fighting hand to hand with a much larger man who left his hood off. The Guardians began to grow tired. "This is taking too long." Will said as she shot lightning at a hooded man.

"I have an idea." Irma said "But we need anyone on our side to fall back."

"Leave that to us." Taranee beckoned Hay Lin an Cornelia to follow as she flew down into the brawl. Soon the solders were standing behind the Guardians, with Kiros among them. Irma landed on the ground. The hooded figures started to charge. Irma drew water from the ground until it raised to tidal wave size. Then she sent it after the now frightened hooded figures. It gathered them up and continued to run down the street until it was out of sight. The solders cheered and the Guardians sighed with relief. But the celebration was short lived. The hooded leader had appeared and stood very close to where the Guardians were standing.

"You people are getting on my nerves." He growled. He then pulled out a dagger and lunged towards the Guardian closest to him, Irma. But before Irma could even defend herself Kiros had tackled the hooded leader to the ground. They struggled on the ground until the leader managed to pin Kiros down. The leader tried to stab Kiros but Kiros kicked him off. The leader stood "I'll be back!" he growled angrily before teletransporting away. Irma walked over to Kiros and reached out her hand to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him once he was on his feet.

"I'm fine." he answered glaring at the spot his foe had just been.

"Good." Will intervened "Because I have some questions." Kiros looked at her. Will took his pause to mean 'go ahead' and continued. "Why did you bring Irma here?"

"I knew you needed her help." Kiros answered simply.

"Alright," Will thought his answered was acceptable "But how did you know where to find her?"

"I asked Caleb." Kiros tone made it seem like that should have been obvious. Will opened her mouth to ask something else but Kiros spoke first. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have someone I need to find." he smiled at Irma before teletransporting away.

"I should have seen that coming." Will grunted

"We should head home." Irma said "My parents are probably home by now."

"Good idea." Will said. She opened a fold and the Guardians stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Sorry it took so long. I had a serious case of writer's block. I'll be sure to get chapter 7 up much faster. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 6

Friday drew closer. Irma had spent a lot of time with Elliott over the past few days. He would join Irma and the others when they hung out. He took an instant liking to Matt, the only other boy that spent much time with the girls as a group. Meridian hadn't been attacked since their last encounter. Caleb took the quiet time to move the people of Meridian into the newly repaired Infinite City to keep them safe.

"Irma!" Irma turned to see Elliott coming down the hall towards her. It was Thursday before the dance, school had just ended and Irma was going to meet the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. gang.

"Hey Elliott." she greeted him as he caught up to her. They both continued walking down the hall.

"So where are you headed?" Elliott asked

"To the Silver Dragon." Irma answered casually

"What's that?" he looked at her, puzzled. Irma looked back at him with the same puzzled look on her face. Elliott caught that she was confused by his question "I'm new here so I don't know all the places."

"Oh!" Irma felt stupid for not realising that herself "It's my friend's grandmother's restaurant."

"Which friend?"

"Hay Lin. You met her." Irma reached out her hand to open the door but suddenly Elliott snatched her arm back and pulled Irma into him just as a group of boys came charging down the hall, right where Irma was a second ago.

"Whoa, nice reflexes." Irma commented as she gaped at the spot where she had been standing.

"Thanks." Elliott said, though the tone of his voice was off. He was also holding on to her too tightly like he was trying to protect her from something more dangerous than a group of rowdy boys. A silence came over them as Irma tried to think of something to say.

"Oh I'm sorry." Elliott finally released Irma from his grip. He looked at her with a sheepish look on his face. "I didn't mean to hold on to you like that."

"It's...It's alright." Irma said blushing. Though she would never admit it she sort of liked the feeling of someone holding her so closely. She turned and looked at the door. "You think it's okay to open the door now."

Elliott chuckled "I think it's safe."

Irma stepped outside and held the door open for Elliott. She looked around for her friends and saw Yan Lin's Silver Dragon van waiting by the sidewalk. She spotted Caleb in the front seat. That was never good.

"So I'll see you later." Irma said to Elliott to imply she was leaving.

"Hey, you mind if I come along?" He asked shyly "I mean if you have other plans that's fine but if you don't..." he trailed off implying he wanted to spend time with her.

Irma hesitated. She wanted to say yes but under the circumstances she had to say no. "I actually have other plans..."

"That's okay." Elliott had caught Irma's hesitation and spoke in a reassuring tone. "I still get to see you at the dance tomorrow." he grinned at her.

A red flag went off in Irma's head when Elliott smiled. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about Elliott...

"Irma!" Hay Lin called from the back of the van.

"Coming!" Irma called back. "I'll see you later." she said to Elliott.

"Bye." he replied as she ran to join her friends in the van.

Irma closed the doors behind her as she entered the van. "What's happening now?" she asked her friends.

"You probably already figured it out for yourself." Will replied as Yan Lin started to drive.

"Lets go." Irma said

***

The Guardians waisted no time getting to Meridian. They saw the hooded figures were no longer wearing their hoods as they charged toward the castle. The leader was mounted on a beast that looked similar to a rhino. The Guardians had a clear view of his face. His hair was blonde and almost reached his shoulders. His eyes, thought the girls where too far to see the color, were clearly dark.

"Lets take him out for real this time." Will said to her friends.

"Allow me." Irma said. Gleeful at the opportunity at payback Irma shot water at the leader. The force of the blast knocked him off his beast.

"Ha!" Irma laughed. But her fun was cut short as an energy ball came flying toward her. She just managed to dodge it. Irma looked for the source of the attack as the other Guardians fought off the rest of their foes. She spotted the leader standing with anger clear on his face. Irma flew closer to him.

"Who are you?" she demanded

The leader snickered "Your demise." He pulled a dagger from his cloak.

"No!" a voice cried. Suddenly Kiros was on top of the leader. They tussled on the ground. Kiros punched his opponent in the face. The leader fought back by cutting Kiros' upper arm. He cried out in pain as the dagger made contact with his skin.

"Kiros!" Irma's cry of concern caused the leader to look at her with surprise. Kiros used the opportunity to take the dagger from the leader. He tried to use the weapon against its owner but the leader shot an energy ball at Kiros' chest that sent him flying backwards.

"Hey!" Irma yelled. She clobbered the leader with a blast of water. He was pushed to the ground by the pressure. He made a shield, dispersing the water.

"That's it!" the leader shouted angrily "I've had enough of you and your friends!" The leader charged an attack. Irma tried to stop him but he fired it before she had the chance. The energy that was fired hit the ground and scattered in all directions. Its force caused Irma to be knocked backwards to the ground. It gave off a blinding light forcing the Guardians to cover their eyes.

"What's happening?!" Taranee asked whoever could hear.

"I don't know!" Will answered.

When it was alright to look the Guardians, Caleb and the other warriors saw that their foes had disappeared. Irma stood up and looked around. _What just happened_ she wondered. She heard a groan and turned around to see Kiros sitting on the ground holding his chest.

"Are you alright?" Irma went and knelt by his side.

"I've been better." he replied.

"You're bleeding." Irma notice the wound on his arm.

Kiros inspected his arm. "It's not that bad." He said. He ripped the short sleeve off his shirt and attempted to wrap it around the wound.

"Let me." Irma said taking the torn sleeve from his hand.

"...Thanks." Kiros said. He watched he as she tied the fabric together. Will and the rest of the Guardians approached the two of them.

"Alright, answers." Will's demanding tone was directed at Kiros. "Who is that guy?"

Kiros looked up at Will "His name is Daemon. He's a power hungry tyrant. And...he's my brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Your brother?!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Talk about a dysfunctional family." Hay Lin half-whispered to Taranee.

"I'm not proud of it." Kiros continued as Irma helped him up.

"Why is he doing this?" Taranee asked.

Kiros snorted "He wants to rule. Why else?"

"What do you mean?" Irma inquired.

Kiros looked at her. She still couldn't see his face but she got the feeling that his eyes looked warmly at her. "We're the royal family of a world called Ronkar."

"Wait," Will interrupted "wouldn't he just inherit the throne?"

"Not exactly." Kiros looked at Will now "The throne goes to the child that the king, or queen, deems worthy." there was a pause. "...Our father deemed Daemon unworthy years ago."

"Why?" a voice came from behind Kiros. All of them turned to see Elyon standing there. Kiros seemed to stiffen at her presence.

"How long have you been there?" Cornelia asked her friend.

"Long enough." Elyon answered before turning back Kiros "Why wasn't he worthy."

Kiros cleared his throat before continuing "My father thought Daemon was more interested in being powerful than supporting a kingdom. It's true. He was always selfish and talked about how he would make things better for himself when he became king."

"So he decided to take over somewhere else?" Taranee inquired

"Close." Kiros answered "Daemon was outraged when he was told he would never be the king. He used his powers to take my father's throne from him."

"Couldn't your father have used his powers?" Hay Lin asked "Or does he not have any powers."

"All of the royal family has powers," replied Kiros "and whoever they deem their knights." The girls and Caleb looked confused. "It's hard to explain." Kiros tried to appease them "Suffice to say my brother had more fire power."

"Well if he has what he wanted what is he doing here?" Will asked.

Kiros sighed "Unfortunately Daemon craved more. He wanted to control all the worlds."

"I can relate." Elyon said. Irma caught Kiros grin when Elyon spoke, as if it was some sort of private joke.

"I guess it runs in the family." Kiros grinned at Elyon.

"What do you mean?" Elyon looked at the others hoping they knew what he was talking about.

Kiros chuckled "I'm your cousin."

"What?!" the girls and Caleb exclaimed in unison.

Kiros seemed to enjoy surprising the Guardians. He smiled as he spoke "Elyon's mother has a younger sister who is my mother."

"I have an aunt?" Elyon's eye grew wide at the thought of it.

"You do." Kiros confirmed "And she's a very nice woman, I hope you meet her someday."

"I hope I do."

"Hold it!" Irma intervened "So you two are related?" she looked at the two of them. She couldn't see a resemblance but maybe that was because she couldn't see Kiros' face. Then she thought back. _That would explain how he was able to open a fold without a talisman _she thought. Taranee looked at Irma, clearly she had been reading her mind.

"Do you trust me now?" Kiros asked Will. She seem a little reluctant to answer "Not completely."

"Good enough for me." Kiros smiled and offered his hand to her "Truce?"

Will looked at him a moment before talking his hand "Truce."

"Well not that this isn't a touching moment," Cornelia interrupted "but we should be heading back to earth. You know where there is a dance coming up."

Hay Lin giggled "I think she's hinting something Caleb." she nudged him.

Caleb, who had stood silently listening to Kiros' story, now looked at Hay Lin in confusion.

"Ha ha." Cornelia grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"Cornelia's right." Will said to the other Guardians "We have parents who might be wondering where we are." Will took out the heart and opened a fold. "Come on Cornelia!"

Irma turned to Kiros "So what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to stay here and catch up with my cousin." he looked at Elyon "If that's alright with you."

"I'd love to learn more about my family." Elyon replied gleefully

"Great!" he turned to Irma "So I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Irma said. She waved goodbye as she entered to fold to her world.

***

Luckily Irma's parents had gotten home late so she didn't get into any trouble. Though she had to bribe Chris not to tell on her. Finally Friday had arrived. School went by like any other day, with the exception of everyone talking about the dance. Elliott was smiling non-stop at Irma. Finally at lunch Irma told him to knock it off. Though she had been blushing the entire time. The W.I.T.C.H. crew went to Cornelia's house to prepare for the dance. It wasn't a formal dance so they didn't wear anything really fancy. They changed into slightly less casual clothing. Will spoke to the other Guardians about yesterday's events while they waited for their dates to arrive.

"So _if_ Kiros was telling the truth-"

"He _was_ telling the truth." Irma cut her off. Will looked at her friend with a mixture of annoyance and confusion on her face. "What makes you so sure?"

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would lie." Irma answered "He seems more honest."

"If he's so honest why doesn't he show his face?" Cornelia's question sounded more like a snip at Irma. "I don't know." Irma huffed in frustration at how Cornelia had made a point that she couldn't prove wrong. But she tried anyway "Maybe he has a good reason."

"Like what?" Taranee inquired

"How should I know?"

"Anyway!" Will intervened "if Kiros is telling the truth," Will shot a look at Irma to stop her from protesting again "then he might be able to help us beat this Daemon guy."

"Wait." Irma spoke before anyone else could say something "Are you suggesting we team up with him."

"Of course." Will's tone implied that, that should have been obvious.

"But you don't even trust him." Irma was confused by the leader's strategy

"Trust or not," Taranee spoke Will's thoughts "there is a chance he can help us and we need to take that chance if it means saving Meridian."

"Sounds like good plan to me!" Hay Lin said as cheerful as ever.

Just then a knock came on Cornelia's bedroom door. Her father's head appeared through the opening. "Cornelia, honey, more of you friends are here." his head came away from the door leaving it opened.

"Come on, Lets go." Hay Lin jumped up excitedly. The girls rushed to the front door to greet their dates. Standing in the living room was Matt, Eric, Nigel and Caleb.

"Where's Elliott?" Will asked Irma

"He wanted to meet at the dance."

"Then I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting." Hay Lin said as she grabbed Eric's hand to lead him out the door.

When the arrived at the school gym, where the dance was being held, the girls separated taking their dates with them and leaving Irma waiting for her own date.

"Where you waiting long?" Irma turned around to see Elliott behind her. He wore smarter looking clothes and a giant grin.

"Not at all." She replied as he walked up to her.

"Good." He took her hand "would you like to dance?"

"Of course I would."

Elliott lead Irma closer to where people were dancing. He wrap his arms around her waist and grinned again. Irma smiled back at him. She had never really dance with someone, like this before. She slid her hand up Elliott's arm. He winced. Irma instantly pulled her hand back. "What is it?" she wondered if it was something she did.

"Oh, nothing." Elliott reassured her "I just hurt my arm."

"Doing what?" she asked out of curiosity

"That depends," he smiled "what do you want it to be?" he was flirting with her. Irma blushed and chuckled.

"Never mind, It's not that bad." Elliott took Irma's hand and placed it on his shoulder. The song changed to something slower and they finally started to dance. Elliott looked directly into Irma's eyes the entire time. He wasn't smiling but he still looked happy. Unexpectedly he pulled her in closer to him, so that they were touching. Irma responded to this by wrapping her arms around his neck. Then, suddenly, Elliott's lips met Irma's. She blushed and for a moment she froze, but she soon happily kissed him back.

-----------------------------------------

**AN/ I've been waiting to write that moment for soooo long! anyway the next chapter is going to be really good so keep reading! (By the way as anyone noticed how I sometimes change some of the words AFTER I've posted the chapter? Yeah I do that I always find spelling mistakes or realized I could have put something better)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That is _so_ romantic!" Hay Lin commented, after Irma told the other girls what had happened between her and Elliott. It was Saturday, the day after the dance. The W.I.T.C.H. gang had decided to hang out at Irma's house.

"So I guess this means you _finally_ have a boyfriend." Cornelia quipped. Irma stuck her tongue out at Cornelia. It didn't matter what Cornelia said, nothing could possible ruin what had happened.

"You're lucky Irma," Taranee stopped Cornelia from saying anything else "Elliott seems like a really sweet guy." Just then, a knock came at the door. Irma got up off her couch to answer the door. When she opened it she saw Elliott leaning against the door frame with one hand behind his back.

"Hey." he greeted her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey." she greeted him back, blushing.

Elliott took his hand from behind his back to reveal a single, red rose. "I didn't know what your favorite flower is, so I just got you the prettiest one at the store."

Irma felt her face go hot as she took the flower from him. "Thank you." she smiled at him "I'll go put this in a vase." Irma turned to walk into the kitchen. As she did she thought to Taranee _I think you're right._

Elliott was talking to Will when Irma returned. "Hey there." he said as she entered the living room. Elliott walked over to Irma and kissed her cheek.

"Awwww." Hay Lin cooed just as her cell rang. "Hello?...Grandma?"

"So listen Irma, there's something I need to talk to you about." Elliott said to his new girlfriend

"Now?" Irma asked

"Now is fine." He replied

"Is it bad news?" Irma feared a short relationship between her and Elliott.

"No!" Elliott responded quickly "It's definitely not bad news."

"Oh good." she sighed with relief "So what—" Irma caught Hay Lin pointing vigorously to her phone and mouthing the word W..H. "Ah...actually now's not a good time for me."

Elliott looked puzzled "Why not?"

"Uh..." Irma began

"We're uh...having lunch! With...my mom!" Will saved her friend.

"Alright..." Elliott eyed Will suspiciously for a moment before turning to Irma "I guess we'll talk later."

"Sure." Irma nodded. Elliott cupped her face and kissed her lips before letting himself out.

"Enough PDA," Will said when Elliott had closed the door "We need to get to Meridian."

Once in Meridian the Guardians saw only Daemon at the castle gate, attacking. Fighting alone, he had superior agility and speed, so Elyon's knights were no match for him. Daemon spotted the Guardians flying towards him. "Finally!" he called to them "I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming!"

"Well I hope we didn't worry you." Irma quipped back

"Oh, I never worry." his words sounded cocky and his face, devious. He threw an energy ball at Irma. She dodged it at shot water at him. Daemon created a bowl-like shield so the water bounced back at Irma. The stream of water collided with Irma, causing her to free fall to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. Instead Irma landed into strong arms. She opened her eyes to see who had caught her, it was Kiros. His hood was soaked, telling Irma some of the water landed on him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her

"Yeah...thanks."

Kiros set Irma on her feet "Any time."

"Well, well," Daemon said "if it isn't Kiros." he said his brother's name mockingly

"Let me take care of him." Kiros said to the Guardians

"Oh come on little brother, you were never a match for me." Daemon challenged

"We're not kids any more." Kiros hissed. He shot an energy ball at his brother but Daemon dodged it easily. Daemon retaliated with a much larger energy ball. Kiros responded quickly with his own energy ball, causing the two to explode on impact. Will took the chance to strike at Daemon.

"Quintessence." Lightning jumped from her finger tips and made contact with its target. Daemon was knocked to the ground.

"No!" Kiros shouted at Will. "He's mine!" she turned to him in surprise. Kiros ran toward his brother. When he reached the still stunned Daemon, Kiros grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"This ends now!" Kiros spat at his brother

"It's barely begun." Daemon snickered. He kicked Kiros in the chest, causing him to drop Daemon. Daemon punched the winded Kiros in the face, knocking him on the ground. He lunged at his brother, but Kiros swung his foot under Daemon's feet, tripping him. Daemon swiftly drew a small knife and jabbed it into Kiros' leg. He howled in pain.

"Kiros!" Irma cried to him in concern. She began at run toward him.

"Stay back!" He commanded.

"No, by all means, let me fight your girlfriend." Daemon taunted. He clenched his fists. Daemon seemed to be charging energy.

"No!" Kiros yelled. He reached for the knife in his leg and pulled it out. He let out a grunt of pain before dropping the knife and pulling himself up. Meanwhile, Daemon had sparks practically flying off him.

"You think you can scare me?" Irma challenged. She began to charge her own attack.

"Stop!" Kiros howled at Irma. But she wasn't stopping. Kiros began to run toward her, to the best of his ability. Finally Daemon released his attack. It looked like multiple lightning bolts where charging towards Irma. Irma stared in horror at what was coming at her. "Okay, maybe you _can_ scare me."

By now it was too late for Irma to move. She lifted her arms as a shield and waited for the pain. But Kiros managed to push her out of the way. Instead of hitting Irma, Daemon's attack hit Kiros full on. He was sent flying backwards, and smashed through the castle gate.

"NO!" Irma cried.

"Guardians attack!" Will yelled the command. But the Guardians, except Irma, had already charged toward Daemon. Daemon grinned. Taranee shot fireballs at him, but he dodged them. Cornelia attempted to grab him in a vine, but he foiled her attempt. Hay Lin blew a strong gust of air at him. Daemon had to use his arms as a shield to keep from being blown away. Hay Lin took the opportunity she had made to come in close to him to make the finishing blow. But Daemon caught Hay Lin's fist and held her in an arm lock.

"I'm taking you with me." He hissed in Hay Lin's ear before teletransporting away.

"Hay Lin!" Cornelia, Taranee and Will cried.

Irma had completely ignored Daemon and the other Guardians. She was more concerned with what happened to Kiros. She flew through the hole in the gate and saw him lying on the ground, unconscious. She landed and began to run to him, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Irma noticed his hood had been knocked off allowing her to finally see his face. She also recognized his face. It was Elliott.

--------------------------------------------

**AN/ Bet you didn't see _that_ comming did you? Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Review please, you know you want to :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The girls, except for Hay Lin, had brought Elliott to the Silver Dragon basement. No longer in their Guardian forms Cornelia, Will and Taranee went upstairs to tell Yan Lin what had happened.

"Are you coming?" Taranee asked Irma, who was still standing next to the bed Elliott lay in.

"No," she answered "I'm gonna stay here."

"Alright." Taranee understood and followed the other two girls upstairs.

Irma grabbed a chair and set it in the spot she had been standing. She leaned back in the chair with her arms folded. She watched Elliott sleep. He was wearing is Kiros 'costume'. The girls had removed his cloak earlier and set it at his feet. It didn't matter how many times Irma looked at him, it was still Elliott. Elliott who had taken the hit for her. The same Elliott who had kissed her. She couldn't believe it. And yet, she felt that deep down she had known. The first time she saw Kiros grin, how could she not have seen it? Irma looked him up and down. The clothes he wore looked different. Maybe it was because they finally had a face to go with them. Or maybe it was because she already knew the face. Then she spotted a tear in his pants, on the side of his leg. _That's right,_ She thought _his leg was hurt in the fight._

Irma got up off the chair to look for a first-aid kit. She knew they kept one around here encase of an emergency. She finally found the little, white box next to a pile of empty, cardboard boxes. Irma placed it on her chair and opened it. She rummaged around for the gauze. When she found it she cut off a piece large enough to cover Elliott's wound. First she crouched down next to his leg, then she took some wet naps, (and Cornelia said that was a dumb idea), and cleaned his cut before taping the gauze to his leg.

"What's your prognosis?" Irma looked up to see Elliott awake and looking at her.

"I think you'll live." Irma said dryly, standing up. She wasn't sure whether to be angry with him for lying, or concerned with him overdoing it.

"I take it the jig is up?" Elliott tried to make Irma smile. When she didn't he tried to sit up.

"Careful." She warned him. Elliott managed to sit up. "See," he said "no problem."

Irma moved the first-aid kit and sat back down in her chair. She looked at Elliott, and he was looking at her. A silence fell over them. It seemed to drag on for a long time, until finally, Irma broke the silence by asking "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to." Elliott answered

"When?" Irma huffed exasperated

"At your house," he replied "right before you left for 'lunch'" he quoted the word lunch with his fingers.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Irma needed to appease her curiosity "Why did you wait so long?"

"At first, I was only getting close to you so I would know when my brother was attacking Meridian." Elliott confessed

Did that mean he didn't really care about her? Irma felt like she might cry. She looked away from him. "Oh..." was all she could say. Elliott caught the strain in her voice.

"But that was only at first!" he tried desperately to explain himself "After a while I started to get to know all of you. And I realized how kind and generous and trust worthy the five of you are. And...I started to like _you_ more and more..."

Irma turned back to him. Her eyes were watering. Elliott swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could sit on the edge. "Before I was fighting to stop my brother, but then I started fighting to make sure you stayed safe." Elliott continued.

Irma's heart skipped a beat. A tear escaped her eye, but it wasn't a sad tear. Elliott reached over and wiped it away. Then he held her face in his hand and continued "You are the greatest thing that has ever, and _will_ ever happen to me and I would _never_ hurt you, in _any_ way."

Irma couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her face. She got off her chair and hugged him. He hugged her back. His arms holding her tightly to him.

"I know you'd never hurt me." Irma's words were muffled by Elliott's chest. "I knew it when I found out it was _you_ who took that hit for me." her words were mixed with her sobs. "And...I feel the same way."

Elliott squeezed her tighter. They held each other for a moment longer before finally letting go. Irma sat next to Elliott and wiped away her tears. Not a minute later, the other girls came back downstairs.

"Well look who's awake." Cornelia said smugly, when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys it's okay." Irma said. She told them what Elliott had told her (save his confession to Irma)

"It's the truth." Elliott said once Irma was done. "I knew I wouldn't have gotten to now you the same way if had told you who I was right away. So I made an alias for myself."

"Well now I'm curious," Will said "why did you choose the name 'Kiros'?"

"It's...my father's name." Elliott answered. Then he looked at Irma "That's why Daemon was so surprised when you called me Kiros."

"How did you know who we were?" Taranee took a turn to ask a question

"Well, when I was in Meridian, before we met, I heard stories about these Guardians from Earth. So I made a fold to Earth and found your school. And part of my abilities is sensing other's powers." The girls seemed awed by this. Elliott stopped himself from laughing at their faces. "Anyway, I could feel your power so I knew I had to go to this school and find you." When Elliott had finished he noticed one of the Guardians was missing. "Where's Hay Lin?" he asked

The girls looked at the floor. "Daemon captured her." Will admitted

"What?!" Elliott jumped to his feet. But he had to sit back down again when pain started shooting up his leg. "You have to go save her!"

"We were just about to tell Irma our rescue plan." Taranee said

"Well tell us on the way," Elliott stood up, slower this time "Because we need to go _now_!"

---------------------------------------------

T.T wasn't that magical? Who else cried? *cricket noises* ...well...fine then. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I'll get chapter 10 up as soon as possible. Please review I like to hear your opinon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you ready?" Elliott asked the girls hastily. The four girls had transformed into Guardians.

"I don't understand," Will said "why do we have to go right this second?"

"Because," Elliott answered her as he opened a fold "he's going to use her for something. I don't know what, but it wont be pretty."

"Where does that lead to?" Taranee asked

"Ronkar." Elliott answered before stepping through the fold.

"Come on." Irma urged the other girls as she too stepped into the fold.

Ronkar was a bleak looking place. What stood before Elliott and the Guardians was a large castle, that looked similar to a castle in Earth medieval times. The trees and plants looked dead and had a dark, purple hint to them. The wind blew through the trees with ominous silence.

"This is where you live?" Cornelia commented "It could use a make over."

"It used to be a much more beautiful place." Elliott told her "That is, until my brother took over. Come, he's most likely in the castle throne room. It was his favorite place to be."

Elliott began to walk toward the castle. The largeness of the castle gave the illusion that it was close. However this was clearly not the case. Elliott wouldn't allow the Guardians to fly encase it alerted Daemon to their presence.

"What, does your brother not like plants?" Cornelia asked as they walked past dead tree after dead tree.

"Actually, as you know all worlds have a heart. In the case of my world if it is removed from the throne by force the life will start to die out." Elliott answered "I guess it's some sort of defense."

"But I thought a heart had to be given willingly." Will said

"It does." Elliott replied "But the heart of Ronkar sits with the current ruler. And if that ruler is forcefully removed, the heart will activate its defense. The life will come back when the ruler returns to the throne or a new ruler is chosen."

"So your brother doesn't really rule Ronkar?" Taranee inquired

"Correct as always." Elliott praised the fire Guardian "I'm sure my brother is trying to find a way to get my father to give him him the heart by using magic. He always relied on magic too much."

"That must be why he's after Meridian." Irma spoke her thoughts "So he can use its heart to get what he wants."

"No doubt." Elliott said "That and then he'll have two worlds under his control."

"Is there really a way to make someone give you a heart by using magic?" Will asked a little worried.

"I don't think so." Elliott tried to reassure her "But Daemon thinks there is, and that's all that matters to him."

"Hey why couldn't we have just folded into the castle?" Cornelia complained

"Because my brother has it protected." Elliott answered "Any attempt to fold or teletransport any where within one kilometer of the castle will tell Daemon we're here."

"Great."

"Do you think Hay Lin is okay?" Irma grew concerned for her friend, and she was sure the others felt the same.

"He wont kill her." Elliott replied "At least until he's done with her. Then it's anyone's call. Stop." Elliott threw out his arms to prevent the Guardians from going any further. He knelt down and felt the ground. Then his hand wrapped around something and he pulled on it. A door opened in the ground. "This is the only safe way into the castle." He explained "Ladies first."

Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Irma all walked cautiously into the underground tunnel. Once they were all in, Elliott closed the hidden door, leaving them in the dark."

"Taranee, if you wouldn't mind." Will's voice could be heard in the darkness.

Taranee made a small flame that lighted up the path. The brightened path broke off into three different paths.

"Whoa." Will breathed

"I guess I forgot to mention it's a maze?" Elliott said as he moved next to Taranee at the front of the group.

"A maze?!" Taranee exclaimed as Elliott approached her

"Don't worry," he reassured them "I know the way." Elliott took the path farthest to the right and beckoned the Guardians to follow. As they walked further into the maze, the walls changed from packed earth to rock.

"Why are we in a maze again?" Irma asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Actually there is a story behind it." Elliott replied "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Irma said "If it will pass the time faster."

"This maze was built by my great-grandfather." Elliott began "He was a commoner and my great-grandmother was the princess. It's beginning to sound like a fairy tale isn't it?" he turned to look at Irma who nodded. Elliott continued "His name was Admon. He and Julianna, my great-grandmother, had met one day in the market place. They talked and became friends, and eventually fell in love. Of course Julianna's father would have nothing of it." Elliott turned back to the girls with a grin on his face. "I assume you've already guessed what happens next?" he continued without waiting for an answer "Admon and Julianna met in secret. But one day the king found out about their secret meetings, and had Admon banished from the castle grounds. So my great-grandfather, being the stubborn man that he was, made a tunnel that lead to the castle cellar and made his way to Julianna's room. He then decided, out of fear of being followed, that he would make his tunnel into a maze. So that only he would know the way to the castle." Elliott stopped walking "And you can pretty much guess the rest."

"Wouldn't Daemon know about this place then?" Taranee asked

"Surprisingly, no." Elliott answered as he inspected a wall "Admon told only his son this story. And he told it to me when I was younger. My brother had no interest in listening to my grandfather's stories."

Elliott stopped inspecting the wall and pushed on one of the rocks. The rock slid inward along with multiple others, so they made a sort of ladder.

"So your brother has no idea this is here?" Will asked as the girls watched Elliott climb the wall.

"That's right." Elliott answered as he reached the top. "And what my brother doesn't know," he pushed on the ceiling and opened a door "can most definitely hurt him."

-----------------------------------------------------

**AN/ Woot! Liberty!! yeah if you guys didn't like Elliott's story I can make him stop doing that. I didn't really need that story but it was better than discribing them walking through maze. Anywho review please and thank you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The girls flew in through the secret door after Elliott had climbed through. While Elliott closed the hatch the W.I.T.C.H. crew looked around. They were in what looked like a cellar. There were wooden boxes stacked in different places around the room. There was also a staircase that lead upward.

"We'll need disguises." Elliott said as he stood up "or at least, you four will."

"Where could we possibly find disguises in the basement of evil?" Will asked

Elliott looked around at the surrounding boxes. "Maybe in one of those."

"What are we going to do," Irma quipped "walk around the castle underneath the boxes?"

"No." Elliott replied, obviously not catching the cartoon reference "You're going to wear the clothing inside the boxes." Elliott wrenched open the box closest to him. Inside was cloaks and armor. "There, now you can disguise yourselves as castle guards."

Taranee picked up one of the cloaks and examined it "I just hope there's no blood sucking insects in these."

They all wore cloaks as they walked through the castle because the armor was too big and heavy. Elliott had decided to change his cloak after all, because his stuck out from the others. They walked silently through the halls with their hoods up. They walked through winding corridors with high ceilings. Irma began to grow agitated. Elliott seemed to sense her distress and he took hold of her hand. However he let go quickly as a servant turned the corner. Elliott pointed in the direction the servant came from to let the Guardians know where to go. The turned the corner to see two large magnificent doors.

"He's in there." Elliott spoke in a low tone.

"What? No guards?" Cornelia questioned Daemon's security system

"He's waiting for us." Elliott hissed "Then I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Will asked

"About what he planed to do with Hay Lin. Apparently he wanted to lure us in."

"So it's a trap?" asked Irma

"Yep."

"Are we still going in?"

"Yep."

Elliott lifted his hand with his palm facing the doors. Seconds later the door opened to allow the Guardians and Elliott inside. They stepped through the threshold. They took only a few steps before the doors slammed behind them. They all turned in surprise.

"Finally, you've arrived." the group turned back around to see Daemon sitting in a large throne. He sat casually, with his legs crossed and his chin on his fist, which was supported by the arm of the throne. "I was beginning to think you didn't care for your friend." Daemon's snide remark caused Irma to clench her fists.

"Where is she?" Will demanded

"Not far." Daemon answered still casual. He snapped his fingers and two guards entered from a passage near Daemon's side of the room. The guards were pulling Hay Lin.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hay Lin yelled at the Guards.

"Hay Lin!" the girls exclaimed in unison

"Let her go!" Elliott demanded

"What ever you say." Daemon snapped his fingers again and the guards threw Hay Lin at the Guardians. Irma and Taranee managed to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Taranee asked Hay Lin

"Yeah, thanks."

Elliott turned to Irma "I didn't think that would work."

Irma shrugged her shoulders. They all turned their heads at the sound of Daemon laughing. "You honestly thought it was her I wanted?" the amusement in his voice died suddenly, "No, dear brother, It was you!" Daemon stood up. His figure looked ominous standing at the top of the throne's platform.

"I had to lure you here somehow." Daemon explained Elliott who looked confused and angry at the same time. "I was going to capture your girlfriend," He grinned menacingly at Irma "but in the heat of the moment I grabbed the wrong one." Daemon began slowly descending the platform stairs, "But I soon found out from...Hay Lin was it?" Hay Lin scowled, "that her friends would come rescue her. I also knew that you," Daemon set his eyes on Elliott "would never allow them to come here without you to guide them."

"So what is it you want from me?!" Elliott demanded

"I would think that was obvious." Daemon reached the bottom of the stairs. He pulled out a sword from his belt "Give me the heart of Ronkar! I know you have it!"

Elliott smiled "You still don't have it." amusement rang in his voice.

"No." Daemon admitted "But I will soon." Daemon charged, his sword fully extended. Elliott responded by jumping away from the Guardians and taking a sword from one of the guards. He blocked Daemon's attack.

"I don't have it." sparks flew from their collided swords

"Don't lie to me!" Daemon hissed "You're the only one father would have given it to."

They pushed away from each other and began swinging the swords at their opponent. The swords clanged together as the brothers sparred.

"I'm not lying." Elliott said as he deflected his brother's attack. "Besides," he continued as he attempted an attack of his own, "even if I did have it, I wouldn't give it to you."

"We'll see about that." Daemon smoothly knocked the sword out of Elliott's hand and pointed his own at Elliott. "I told you, you're no match for me."

Suddenly Irma tackled Daemon, but he gripped her arm and forced her against a wall. He lifted the sword to her neck.

"Irma!" Elliott cried "What are you doing?!"

"He has the others." she answered

Elliott looked at where the Guardians had been standing to see Daemon's guards had captured all of them. They just finished tying them up in chains. Will was unconscious. Elliott assumed she had been a handful for the guards so they knocked her out. He looked back at Daemon and Irma. Daemon was grinning.

"Now give me the heart." Daemon brought the sword closer to Irma's neck making her tense up.

"For the last time I don't have it." Elliott protested, fearing for Irma.

"I will kill her." hissed Daemon

"Please, I don't have it." the blade pressed against Irma's neck. Irma's eyes grew wide with fear. "Please!" Elliott begged "If I had it I would give it to you, just don't hurt her."

"You really care for her that much?" Daemon looked between the two of them "Pathetic." Daemon let down his sword, to the relief of both Elliott and Irma, but he kept a tight grip on her. "If you don't have it then who does?" Daemon demanded

"I don't know." Elliott said regaining some of his confidence.

"Father doesn't have it, and you don't, then who...?" Daemon's eyes popped open with realization. He shoved Irma toward Elliott. She hit the ground with a grunt and Elliott rushed to her side.

"Well it's been fun," Daemon said, beckoning his guards, "but I have to be going." with that he teletransported somewhere unknown to Elliott and the Guardians.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/ I would like to thank bballgirl22 for motivating me to finish this chapter. If I hadn't read her review who knows how long it would have taken. So thanks bballgirl22 and I hope you and everyone else enjoys! :D**

Chapter 12

Elliott teletransported everyone out of the castle to keep them safe from any more danger. He then untied the girls while Irma tried to wake Will. "Come on Will! Wake up!" Irma shook Will's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Hay Lin asked after she was freed.

"I'll tell you when she wakes up." Irma replied "Will! Your frog is dead!" Will still lay motionless.

"I thought for sure that would work." Irma shook her head "I give up." The words were barely out of her mouth when Will began to stir. "Uuuuuhh...."

"Oh sure!" Irma hissed in frustration "she wakes up _after_ I leave her alone."

"Will! Are you alright?" Taranee had finally been freed and was standing next to Hay Lin and Cornelia.

"I...think so..." Will replied as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "What's this about a dead frog?"

"Never mind that." Elliott interrupted "We need to find Daemon."

"Where do we even start looking?" Cornelia asked

"I don't know..." Elliott trailed off "Before he left he seemed to realize something..."

"Do you think he knows where the heart of Ronkar is?" Will asked now standing.

"I hope not," Elliott began pacing as he thought "but I doubt my hopes will be realized."

"Then we need to figure out where Daemon went and get there first!" Taranee stated

"Okay..." Elliott stopped pacing and looked at the floor deep in thought. "He said my father didn't have it. Which means he gave it to someone."

"Who would he have given it to?" Will asked

"Daemon thought it would be me, and since it isn't me the only other person he would have given it too..." Elliott froze.

"Elliott," Irma put her hand on his shoulder "is something wrong?"

Elliott turned to face Irma. His expression looked like a mix between horror and nausea "He's going after my sister."

* * *

"You have a sister?!" Irma asked again for the third time as they marched through the purple woods. Elliott thought flying would bring attention to them.

"Yes!" Elliott stopped walking and turned on Irma "Yes, I have a sister! Are you happy now?!"

"Not really..."Irma huffed

"Okay then," Will intervened "Let's keep walking."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Irma's tone sounded offended

"Never mind then." Will muttered to herself

"There wasn't any time!" Elliott half sighed half exclaimed

"When was there no time?!" Irma flailed her arms in the air "Because I'm pretty sure there was time between 'I've been helping you with a secret identity' and 'I'm the prince of a world under the rule of my evil brother.'"

"Oh my–" Elliott sighed "You're being ridiculous! It's not like you suddenly found out I'm actually engaged to another women!"

Irma frowned and placed her fists on her hips "Are you engaged to another women?"

"Irma..." Elliott sighed "of course not."

"Well that's good." Irma continued walking then turned around "for her!" she winked

Elliott chuckled and followed her with the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. Gang.

Some time later they arrived in a clearing. The grass there was tall, it reach almost to Elliott's chin.

"What, you guys don't have lawn mowers?" Cornelia asked. A chuckle rumbled in Elliott's chest. He motioned them forward.

"Hold hands you don't want to get lost." he said this as he took hold of Irma's hand. He walked through the grass hunched over. "Everyone ready?" he asked finally

"Ready for–" but Taranee was cut off as Elliott jumped down an unseen hole pulling the Guardians with him. Elliott landed on his feet while the girls, who were too surprised to use their wings, landed unceremoniously on the floor.

"Hey! A little warning next time!" huffed Hay Lin as she picked herself up. Elliott raised is index finger to his lips for silence. He helped Irma up and motioned the rest to follow.

"You must think you're _so_ special." Cornelia whispered in Irma's ear causing the water Guardian to grin.

"Where are we?" Hay Lin asked Elliott in a whisper "and why do we have to whisper?"

"We're in a royal underground hideout." Elliott answered in a normal tone "and I just wanted to see if you would actually be quiet." He grinned. However the Guardians, excluding Irma, weren't as amused.

"If this is a royal hideout then wouldn't Daemon be here?" Taranee asked

"I doubt it." Elliott said "We have more than one. So he's probably looking at all the others. This one, however is new." He smiled at the thought of his brother being confused and angry.

"Elliott? Is that you?" the voice of a young girl echoed around the stone walls of the hideout.

"It's me Elaina."

"Oh thank goodness." a young blond girl stepped out from the shadows and griped Elliott in a tight hug. "I was afraid Daemon had done something horrible to you."

"No I'm fine." Elliott pulled his sister from her hug. She was very young looking and only came up to Elliott's chest. "Elaina these are the Guardians." He gestured toward Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, Will and Taranee. "Guardians, my sister Elaina."

"Greetings Guardians." Elaina curtsied

"Hello Elaina." Will stepped forward.

"Elaina," Elliott stole his sister's attention "Did father give you the heart of Ronkar?"

Elaina nodded. "Yes he did." she looked at the floor "He told me not to give it to anyone."

"Good." Elliott said

"Yes good indeed." it was Daemon's voice. The group turned to find him standing there with his guards.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Elliott stepped in front of Elaina.

"I followed you of course." Daemon said with a grin "You didn't honestly think I was _that _stupid did you?" Elliott only scowled.

Daemon's eyes found Elaina poking out from behind Elliott. "Come now Elaina," he said to her in a gentle, almost brotherly voice "give me the heart."

Elaina shook her head vigorously. "Now Elaina," the way he spoke to his little sister was almost chilling "you don't want anything bad to happen to your new friends do you?" Elaina's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Don't listen to him Elaina!" Irma spoke "He can't hurt us."

"Oh I beg to differ." Daemon's voice returned to it's normal tone. He pounced like a cat on top of Irma. However before he could do anything Cornelia had him thrown against the farthest wall with her vines. Once Daemon was on his feet he saw that Elliott and the Guardians, save Taranee, were standing ready to fight next to him.

"We end this _now_ big brother!" Elliott hissed just before charging at Daemon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Taranee fought off the guards that came after Elaina while everyone else was attacking Daemon. Even though it was five against one. Daemon had little trouble fighting them off. He shot energy balls that hit Will square in the chest. She hit the ground with a thud and didn't move.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Hay Lin hissed but before she could attack Daemon took her out too. Vines gripped him but he had no trouble breaking from them and hitting Cornelia in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

Daemon laughed manically "This is too easy!"

He pulled out his sword and jabbed it in Elliott's direction. Elliott moved swiftly to the side and grabbed the sword he'd stolen from the guard out of his belt. But before anything happened a giant wave came over Daemon.

"Thanks Irma." Elliott smiled at his girlfriend

"Anytime." she smiled back.

Unfortunately Daemon hadn't been moved. He had drove his sword into the ground and held on to it tightly. He spat out water then grinned. "Nice try." sarcasm. Then he charged at Elliott. Their swords clashed. Irma tried to hit him with a water blast but Daemon managed to dodge them while still fighting Elliott.

Meanwhile Taranee had finished off the guards and her and Elaina were waking the other Guardians. Cornelia was the last up. She stood rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm gonna kill him." she hissed. There was a clatter and the girls turned to see Irma on the ground rubbing her head and Elliott against the wall, his sword on the floor.

"Any last words little brother." Daemon grinned

"Go to hell!" Elliott spat. This made Daemon laugh as he pulled back his sword.

"STOP IT!" Elaina cried out and a brilliant light emanated from her hands. The glow absorbed the entire room. When it had faded Daemon and his guards were on one side of the room while Elaina, Elliott and the Guardians were on the other.

"How did you...??" Daemon was shocked

"Wow, nice going Elaina!" Will said

"Elaina how did you do that?" Elliott seemed just as surprised as his brother.

"I–I don't know." she answered obviously stunned herself.

"Did we miss something?" Irma interjected

"Only the current ruler of Ronkar can use the heart's power." Elliott explained

"But your father gave the heart to Elaina." Taranee said "Wouldn't that mean she could use it?"

"It doesn't work like that fool." Daemon spat. The group noticed he had gotten closer while they were talking. "Which means that unfortunately I'm going to have to kill her."

"WHAT?" the W.I.T.C.H. gang cried "but she's your sister!" Hay Lin said

"You stay the hell away from her!" Elliott spat.

But Daemon wasn't paying attention to any of them. He was looking at Elaina. "Nothing personal little sis," He said in his gentle tone as if to keep her calm "it's just how the world works."

Then next moment seemed to go by in slow motion for Irma. Daemon charged and the small girl, his sword extended. But before she could react Elliott jumped in the way. "_No!_" Irma cried in her head as Daemon's sword disappeared into Elliott's mid-drift and then reappeared out is back.

"NO!" this time it was out loud.

Will grabbed Elaina and kept her from looking at the scene. Blood ran down Elliott's chin from his mouth.

"Idiot!" Daemon snapped

"No..."Elliott managed to smile "you're...the idiot." He pulled a knife from what seemed like out of now where and stabbed his brother in the heart. Daemon's eyes grew wide with surprise and he crumpled to the floor and never moved. Elliott fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Elliott!" Irma cried and she was next to him in an instant "Elliott..." she said again but this time tears rolled down her cheeks. Elliott said nothing but he pulled the sword from his mid-drift with a grunt of pain. He could no longer hold himself up and he leaned into Irma's grasp.

"Will!" she cried "we have to do something! Now!"

Will nodded, determination filled her expression. She lifted the heart and opened a fold. "To Kandrakar!" she said.

They arrived in the middle of the great hall. The oracle was there alone.

"Oracle we need your help!" Will said "Elliott–"

"I know why you are here Guardian." The oracle intervened "and I cannot help you."

"If this is a joke it's not funny!" Irma croaked. She held Elliott on the floor. Her hand was at his neck so she could feel his heart beat.

"I assure you it is no joke. I am the oracle I cannot intervene with the affairs of other worlds."

"Well start!" Irma snapped.

"Irma–" Hay Lin started but the oracle raised his hand

"It is alright." he turned back to Irma "I said that _I_ could not intervene." a smile stretched across his face "However that does not apply to Helenor."

Irma looked up at him and smiled. Though tears for Elliott still speed down her cheeks.

At the mention of her name Helenor entered the room with a small object and knelt next to Elliott.

"This is a healing orb." she explained to Irma "It will heal the wound as if it was never there." She brought the orb down to the hole in his body and touched it lightly to the wound. The orb glowed and disappeared into Elliott's wound but the light didn't fade. When it did fade the only thing that suggested any sort of damage to Elliott was the hole in his shirt. His eyes popped open and he looked around.

"What the...Where–" however before he could finish his question Irma had pulled him into a hug and was now kissing him. Though Elliott was still confused he kissed her back.

After explaining to Elliott and thanking the oracle they returned to Ronkar where the freed Elliott's parents and Elaina returned the heart to her father. Elliott told the entire story to his mother and father from start to finish.

"But what I still don't understand is how Elaina managed to use the heart of Ronkar."

His father, Kiros, chuckled. Irma noticed it was similar to Elliott's only deeper. "That's because the heart choses the ruler, not the king." his wife cleared her throat loudly "...or queen." he added

"So it chose Elaina?" Taranee thought out loud

"That is correct." Kiros said taking Taranee by surprise.

"Well this is wonderful and all," Irma said "but we're supposed to be having a 'sleepover' at Hay Lin's that is probably over by now."

"Right!" will said as she opened a fold to Earth "I totally forgot."

The girls stepped though the fold. Irma turned to Elliott before following her friends. "Are...are you staying here?"

Elliott looked at his father who nodded. Elliott smiled and turned back to Irma "Not unless you are."

Irma smiled and reached out her hand for his. Elliott took it and the walked through the fold together.

**The End**

**AN/ I hope you all enjoyed that. :D I know I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any suggestions for other W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fics please let me know and maybe I'll write them! ;)**


End file.
